Mentir par amour
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron, sur le thème Menteur, "un mensonge qui maintient quelqu'un en vie". La guerre est finie. Mais tout ne va pas si bien dans la vie de Harry Potter...


Ginny Weasley savait que Harry était dépressif. Bien sûr, aucun médicomage ne l'avait formellement annoncé. Plus exactement personne ne s'en doutait.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier, dépressif. Voilà qui aurait excité la Gazette pour de nombreux articles tous plus racoleurs les uns que les autres.

Durant leur scolarité, le moral d'Harry avait été en dents de scie, mais il ne vivait à l'époque que pour vaincre Voldemort. Ginny se demandait si Dumbledore l'avait su pour lui mettre une telle responsabilité sur les épaules.  
A l'époque, elle avait souvent entendu son frère et Hermione se disputer à ce sujet. Ron trouvait la pression trop grande pour Harry, Hermione trouvait qu'il fallait juste le soutenir et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Au final, malgré toutes les épreuves - la pire étant la perte de Sirius - Harry avait tenu bon jusqu'à la bataille finale.

Ce jour-là, au baiser passionné qu'il lui avait donné avant le combat, elle avait compris qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Ron lui avait parlé de la prophétie et des horcruxes et à l'époque, elle avait haï Dumbledore de toutes ses forces pour avoir ôté tout espoir à Harry.

Puis il avait gagné. Et il avait survécu.  
Les premiers jours, il était resté dans une sorte de stupeur hébétée, incapable de croire qu'il était en vie.

Elle l'avait rejoint un jour à Square Grimmaud et l'avait trouvé en larmes, au bord du désespoir.  
Il s'était tellement focalisé sur la bataille qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie maintenant. Tous ses rêves de futur n'avaient été faits que pour rassurer ses amis. Il avait centré sa vie autour de la mort de ses parents et sa vengeance à venir... Il prévoyait de mourir. Il voulait mourir.  
Ce jour-là, Ginny avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Et elle était la seule à le voir.  
Ron et Hermione, tout à leur bonheur conjugal, pensaient que c'était juste un petit passage à vide.

Elle l'avait consolé, puis lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.  
Elle avait ensuite été au chaudron baveur où elle avait commandé verre sur verre jusqu'à se sentir saoule.

Tellement saoule qu'elle n'avait même pas réagi quand Drago Malefoy s'était assis face à elle, un rictus amusé sur le visage.  
Tellement saoule qu'au lieu de lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie ou de se mettre à hurler quand il lui avait demandé si elle buvait parce que son Potter était parti, elle s'était mise à pleurer et lui avait raconté son désarroi.

Malefoy s'était figé, yeux écarquillés face à sa réaction. Il l'avait écoutée attentivement, puis s'était adossé à son siège. Il lui avait prit son verre des mains et l'avait vidé d'une traite, indifférent à la brûlure de l'alcool. Puis il avait soupiré.

\- Ecoute bien, Weaslette. Si jamais tu parles de cette conversation à qui que ce soit... je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Potter m'a sauvé la vie et m'a sauvé d'Azkaban. A mon tour de l'aider. Il n'a plus aucun but dans la vie donc... Tu dois lui en donner un.  
\- Et comment ? En devenant un nouveau Voldemort ?  
Malefoy grimaça en entendant le nom mais ne s'énerva pas face au ton sec de Ginny.  
\- Mieux, Weaslette. Montre lui à quel point tu es faible et que tu as besoin de lui. Puis, ponds lui des gosses. Et il vivra.

Sans un regard en arrière, le blond s'était levé et était parti, laissant une Ginny bouche bée.

Cependant, en revenant chez Harry, l'idée faisait son chemin.  
Après tout... Ce n'était qu'un léger mensonge. Et puis, elle l'aimait vraiment Harry.  
Elle aurait bien sûr aimé profiter un peu plus de la vie avant de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, mais depuis des années elle l'aimait et elle prévoyait de finir sa vie à ses côtés.

Elle ne lui mentirait pas vraiment. Elle avait besoin de lui.  
Si elle lui faisait croire qu'elle avait besoin d'être...protégée, Harry trouverait un nouveau but dans sa vie. Seule fille au milieu de tant de frères, elle avait vite appris à jouer la comédie pour les attendrir. Et puis... ça serait juste le temps qu'il guérisse.

Un jour, quand ils seraient vieux, elle lui raconterait probablement comment Malefoy lui avait sauvé la vie en lui conseillant de lui mentir et ils riraient ensemble. Probablement.

L'important après tout, était que Harry aille mieux, qu'il ne cherche pas à se faire du mal. Le reste, ce n'était que des détails...


End file.
